


-NeonNova Dads AU-

by Chez_Cinnamon



Series: NeonNova Dads AU [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 are robot/human hybrids, Dads AU, M/M, for those who haven't seen my twitter, get married and raise baby 1010, headcanons galore, it's basically a NSR au where DJSS and NJ meet, neon built them and nova brought them to life, they fall in love, wholesome dads content because it's my jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chez_Cinnamon/pseuds/Chez_Cinnamon
Summary: Aight lads, it is I,,,,I've decided that whenever I can't draw I'll just write up some short stories to help me find inspiration,, the stories will likely not be in order, so whenever I post, I'll say what age 1010 are,,,,For those who don't know what my Dads AU is, I basically explained it in the tags,,,,,So sit back, relax and enjoy the life of a cyborg, his space husband and their five sons!!
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova, Purl-Hew & EVE (platonic), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Series: NeonNova Dads AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. -The right way to end the day-

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first out of Idk how many,,,
> 
> the song at the start is Close to You by Carpenters!!

~Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you…~

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you...~

The sweet, soothing ripples of Nova’s voice drowned out the song playing on the vintage record player in the corner, each word laced with love as he slowly waltzed around the living room with Neon. The cyborg felt entranced by his gentle singing as he led the pair of them in their slow dance. With his monitor leaning on his chest, listening to his husband’s heart, he felt a lot more relaxed, especially after a long stressful day of paperwork, dealing with fans and re-recording tracks for a new album. The feeling of relief hearing Supernova’s warm “Welcome home!” as soon as he stepped through the doors to their mansion, and the excited giggling of their five infant sons, who were all glad to see their veteran father. Immediately he felt his sour mood slip away.

Supernova can improve how Neon J is feeling in a heartbeat. That night’s dinner he had cooked and letting Neon rant about his day had seemed to do the trick. The sigh Neon let out after he twirled him around lightly told him that his cyborg husband felt happy, absolutely overjoyed. He felt himself swell in adoration as Neon looked up, a sweet look on his monitor screen. Supernova couldn’t help to stop his singing to gently ‘clink’ his glass head against Neon’s screen, a tiny spark flickering for a second as they both shared a delicate kiss.

“Oh Nova” Neon began as they pulled away from the kiss, “I feel like it’s our wedding day all over again~”

“I concur, my universe” he replied, “One of the happiest days of my life, I must say~”

Neon J chuckled and, after another short kiss, chirped: “One of the happiest days of my life too~”

The pair of them danced together some more until they both heard the click of the record player, signalling that the vinyl had stopped playing. Even with no music to dance to, they remained in their positions, embracing each other warmly, gazing into each other’s faces. Nova’s galaxy shone brighter as Neon’s radar spun faster, the centre turning from a circle to a heart. This little gimmick made the DJ chuckle quietly; Neon being able to change his emotions using his radar was fascinating to him.

“What?” He chuckled along.

“Nothing, my darling~” He looked at him again, adoration painted across his orb, “I love you so much~”

“I love you so much too, space cadet~” Neon retorted, his words full of tenderness.

The pair of them leaned in, their heads connecting as another spark appeared, this time bigger than before. They both stood silently as they kissed, Nova’s grip tightening gently. As they broke away Nova asked: “Shall we go to bed my dear?”

Neon nodded in response, slowly letting him go.

“I’ll shut everything off down here, you go up before me”

“Alright dear, see you up there” he sighed tiredly, and with that, Neon left the living room.

Nova stretched, fatigue reaching him, as he made his way to the record player. After putting away the vinyl record and turning the player off, he went around the ground floor, turning off all the lights. Making his way up the stairs, he could see that it wasn’t their room door that was opened. It was their sons’. Nova peeked through the door to see Neon by the white wooden crib against the wall, gently rocking one of the five babies in his arms. 

“Rin’s whimpering, i think he had a bit of a bad dream” he whispered to Nova upon noticing him. The DJ walked over to him and glanced down at his white-haired son, who was weeping quietly in Neon’s metal arms. Rin wriggled, looking up at his dads, tears in his wide eyes.

“Hush, my starshine, you’re okay,” Supernova cooed, ever so gently stroking the tiny baby’s cheek, “We’re here..”

Little Rin gradually stopped whimpering as his dads calmed him down, blinking roughly and eventually yawning. Upon noticing this, Neon began to hum, the tune delicate and full of love. Nova joined in, his version deeper in tone to his lover’s. The duet was enough to make the small baby yawn again and close his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep. Sighing happily, Neon placed Rin back among his four brothers, who all slept soundly in a small cuddle. After placing the blanket back over the sleeping quintuplets, both fathers watched them in silence. No words could describe how happy they both felt, sighing lovingly.

“Aren’t they absolutely perfect, my dear?”

“They truly are, my love”

Neon gently kissed the side of Nova’s head, making his galaxy shine a bright pink. After a minute or so, they both left their sons’ bedroom and closed the door. They made their way to their room and began to get ready for bed. Neon had gotten his pyjamas on a lot quicker than Nova, throwing himself into bed, watching his partner get changed. Nova slipped into bed, smiling at him.

“Don't forget to pull yourself in!” He reminded him.

“Oh, right!” he retorted. The cyborg bent over the edge of the bed and picked up his long, grey lead, attaching it to the plug hole in his neck then laying on his side to face his husband. Nova smiled more and hugged him, his warmth very relaxing to Neon.

“Sleep well, my dearest universe~” the space man yawned.

“Sleep well too, my astronaut~” the cyborg retorted sleepily.


	2. -A well needed break (Part 1)-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, Chapter 2!!
> 
> This was originally going to be longer, but I got lazy, so it's either a two part or three part chapter,,,
> 
> This is before they both join NSR,,,
> 
> (Trigger warning in this one, there's mentioning of drinking and a breakdown,,,)

“9pm... He should have been home by now!” Neon J muttered to himself, a little worried.

It’s not usual for Supernova to be late for anything. He always gets to the university right on time, he’s always there when the tram stops without a second to spare, and he’s always home at exactly 6pm. So when Neon’s phone showed that he was 3 hours late, he knew something was up. He also thought that this might have something to do with his boyfriend’s recent behaviour; Supernova has been a lot more reclusive, if not distant. Though he has shared words of affection towards him, he didn’t seem too happy. Twiddling his thumbs, Neon continued to wait, the only noises coming from the rain tapping against the window, the whirring of the oven and the bubbling of the saucepans on the stove.

Suddenly, he heard fiddling outside of the kitchen, then a door opening. Now relieved, Neon stood up and made his way over to the front room.

“Hey welcome h- Oh!” Neon was not expecting to see what came through the door.

His navy blue tie undone and hanging off his neck, his coat and blazer wet and falling off his shoulders, the galaxy in his head swirling around gloomily and glowing a greyish blue, Supernova slumped into the apartment. He was whimpering incoherently, letting out a hiccup too, and smelt strongly of alcohol. Now, Nova being late is one thing, but seeing him crying and drunk at the same time is another, and a lot more worrying.

“O-oh Nova!” choked Neon in shock.

“N-Neon…!” he sniffed, nearly collapsing on the floor. This action was prevented by Neon holding him and taking him over to the sofa. After having his coat and blazer taken off by his boyfriend and sitting down, Nova began to sob quietly.

“Wh-What’s wrong Nova? Have you been drinking?” Neon asked frantically, chucking the wet coats to the side and getting some tissue from the coffee table.

“S-Stupid stud-dents..! S-Stup-pid c-clas-s-ses!” he bawled, throwing his soaking wet briefcase aside and clutching his orb with one large hand “S-Stup-pid, p-path-thetic t-teach-cher!”

“Oh no…” Neon mouthed, catching on immediately. He sat next to him, placed the tissue box on Nova’s lap and hugged him tightly, “Another rough day at the university..?” 

“Rough? ROUGH?! I-It was awf-ful! I g-get n-n-no r-respect! N-None a-at all!” he continued, ripping out tissues and dabbing them against the transparent, starry tears seeping out of his head, “W-Why d-do I e-even b-b-bother anymore?! N-none of t-them bothered t-to study! N-none of th-them h-had w-written down n-notes!! N-Not only th-that.. I was piled w-with so mu-much paperw-work t-too!! N-No one th-there t-treats me w-with resp-pect there! J-Just wh-why do I b-bother?!”

While Nova ranted, Neon listened to him and squeezed him occasionally, his monitor buried into his side where he could smell the booze a lot more. He began to blabber incoherently and buried his orb into both his hands, wailing loudly. Seeing Supernova like this broke Neon’s heart; he felt a lump in his throat seeing the love of his life so vulnerable and blue. He knew how the university had affected him, but not to this extent, not to the point that he would drink heavily over it.

“O-Oh p-please N-Nova… calm down…!” Neon pleaded, sniffing as he rubbed the side of his partner’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. He had already used up half of the tissue box, the used one forming a mountain on his lap. “I-I keep telling you to take a break from there! All this stress is wearing you down!”

Nova couldn’t answer to what he said, he was too busy breathing heavily and wiping his tears with the last of the tissues. Neon pushed aside the tissues on his lap and brought the sobbing astrophysicist to his level, hugging him even tighter. The other returned the hug, crying into his metal shoulder as his clutch on him tightened. It took some time to properly calm him down, but muttering sweet words into his non-existent ears and gently stroking his back managed to do so. Nova’s sobs were reduced to quiet sniffs and the occasional whimper. He could barely keep his head up from the booze.

“Feel better, honey..?” Asked Neon, receiving only a nod from his boyfriend into his shoulder. “Are you hungry..? I have food cooking, we’re having beef curry..” he added, feeling another nod. He stood up, slowly letting Nova go, “Rest here dear, I’ll get you some water if you want...?”

“O-Okay…” croaked out Nova, throat sore from crying. He stood up too, “I-I’ll go g-get changed…”

Neon watched him leave the room and head towards their bedroom. Silently, he made his way back to the kitchen. While stirring the rice, he heard Nova make his way back to the sofa, so he brought over a glass of water. The astrophysicist had changed into a plain shirt Neon bought for him and loose tartan pyjama pants, and was now staring up at the deep grey ceiling, hugging one of the two beige pillows on the leather couch. Neon placed the glass on the coffee table, kissed the top of his orb and went back to cooking. Nova didn’t move from that position at all until Neon called out “Dinner’s ready” about half an hour later. They both eat their meal quietly, Nova lazily eating his curry. Neon sighed while he ate his own, deciding to break the silence.

“Nova…? I think it’s time you take a break from teaching… You’ve been so distant lately, it’s really been upsetting me…” he admitted, “I’ll call the university and ask for some time off, and you and I can spend some time together… is that okay...?”

Nova looked up at him, then back at his plate.

“O-Okay…” He murmured, taking another bite of his curry. 

The pair of them remained quiet throughout the rest of their meal. When finished, Nova stood up.

“I-I’ll wash up, Neon..! You can go relax…” He offered, gathering up their pates. Neon nodded slowly and went into the living room. Turning on the TV and flicking through the channels, he waited for him to finish. Not so long after, he could hear the splashing of water cease while the TV showcased a wildlife documentary on Arctic animals, then he heard Nova’s voice from inside the kitchen. Even with the volume lowered, he couldn’t hear what he was saying. Five minutes later, he made his way over, laying his head on Neon’s lap.

“Who were you talking to?” he asked, looking down at him and beginning to stroke his orb head again.

“Three people… First the Dean of the university, I managed to get two weeks off, after much convincing, in a week’s time…” He admitted, noticing Neon’s monitor light up.

“Wonderful…!” the cyborg chirped, glad that he took measures to improve how he’s feeling.

“I also contacted your boss, who also agreed to give you time off work at the same time as me..” Nova continued.

“W-wait what?” He retorted, a little confused, “W-why’s that? I-I dont need time off, I’m fine! The whole point was to get you to relax!”

“Neon, you’ve been showing many symptoms of overworking, and you keep on increasing your hours at the toyshop.. You need time to relax too…”

“Well… I’ll admit, you pose a good point there..” 

“That’s where the third person I called comes in.. My older sister said we can stay in my old family home on our short-notice holiday. I feel like we both need an escape from the city, as it seems to be a factor of both your overworking and my… you know..”

“Older sister??” questioned Neon, not acknowledging the last part of what he said, “I didn’t know you had a sister!”

Nova chuckled a little, “You didn’t know? I thought I told you”

Neon shook his monitor in response, starting to chuckle too. Hearing his boyfriend’s warming laugh was comforting to him.

“Well, I may not have expected this, but I can’t wait for the trip!”

“Me too, my universe..”


	3. -A Fluffy New Addition-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I said I'd post Part 2 to Chapter 2, but I got a massive block and idk how to write the next part,,,
> 
> Anyways have this one instead!! It was a lot of fun to write!!
> 
> 1010 are all 20 here, Eloni and Zimelu are both non-binary men (both using he/they pronouns) and Purl-Hew is gender fluid (using they/them pronouns),, Small trigger warning on this one, as there's implications/mentions of a breakdown,,,,,,
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Eloni please… It’s been three weeks…” Neon pleaded, rubbing his green son’s back, “Just go get some fresh air… you need some…”

“I can just open my window…”

“That doesn’t count, I want you out there and moving…! You can’t stay cooped up in here forever, it’s not healthy....”

“Mmmmmhh…fine...”

“Thank you, Bombshell…!” Neon smiled a little and ruffled Eloni’s curly hair. He still wasn’t used to seeing him with short hair, but it did suit him. As much as he liked it, it was still upsetting to see. That image of Eloni huddled in the corner of his bathroom, sobbing profusely, the remains of his hair loop scattered all over the sink, floor and carpet still shakes him to the core. He should have seen it coming. He should have ignored his claims of him receiving no letters was fine. After the letter incident, Eloni had locked himself away in his bedroom, only coming out when it’s time to eat or when he needs to shower. 

“I’ll let you get dressed… When you come down, I’ll give you some money to treat yourself…!” Neon stood up and made his way to the door. Eloni watched him leave, then he got up himself. He made his way to his wardrobe and began looking for clothes. It took them some time to choose, but he settled with a pink shirt, multi fabric shorts - one half regular denim, the other green with a daisy pattern - a long blue cardigan-like coat and white trainers with red roses. The outfit looked decent enough, but something was missing. Not wanting to spend too long, not that he could be bothered to anyway, he threw on a couple bracelets and left his room after getting his phone, earphones, wallet and keys. Making their way downstairs, they could hear their dads talking in the kitchen.

“I’m just not sure if sending him back out into the city is the best idea…”

“Honey, he needs to get some exercise, it’s been three weeks…”

Eloni peeked his head in and murmured, “I’m ready, dad…”

Neon, who was cleaning the kitchen, looked at him, nodded and went to find his wallet. Nova, removing his glasses and moving away from the table, where papers were strewn about, walks over to Eloni.

“You sure you want to go out now, son?” He asked.

“Yeah… Dad’s right, I need to stretch my legs…” 

Neon came over and handed him some money, around 100 Vinyl Bucks, saying “Here Eloni, go treat yourself…!”  
Taking it and placing the notes in their own wallet, Eloni replied with “Thank you… I’ll see you later then…!”

“Have fun kiddo!”

“Be careful and enjoy yourself, my little galaxy!”

The green boy left the mansion and then the gates. Warm summer rays danced over Metro Division, glowing gold on every surface. Passing the LED palm trees and the various 1010 adverts blasting full volume on the many billboards, he waited at the tram stop. He didn’t feel like browsing his home district, or even Cast Tech at that, so they decided to explore Natura. The electric blue tram carriage pulled into the station about five minutes later. Eloni paid the ticket man on the carriage and sat down, placing the earbuds in his ears. Scrolling through his playlist and choosing a downtempo album, he began staring out of the window as the buildings and pedestrians zoomed past. It was relaxing to them. He felt himself unwind slowly already………

“Eloni, please, put down the scissors!! It’s not worth it!!”

“Calm down buddy!!”

“P-Please p-ut down them d-down Eloni…!”

“Dads!! Dads!!! Quickly!!! Eloni’s crying and is about to cut his hair!!!”

“Natura District, Lavender Stop!”

The voice of the digital announcer snapped him out of his trance. He quickly got up and left the tram before it left the mini station. The smell of fresh foliage was ripe in the air and the sun shone brighter in this district. Eloni sighed and began walking down the brick roads looking for shops he could look in. He spent a couple of hours exploring vintage clothing boutiques, vinyl record shops and stationary stores. They haven’t bought much during those two hours; his most prominent purchase was an across-the-shoulder beige tote bag from a designer brand, a couple retro print shirts, a electro music CD and a couple notebooks with matching pens. His shopping trip was slightly enlightening, but it was nice. They still felt a bit sad. 

To cheer himself up, he bought himself an ice cream - two scoops of mint chocolate chip with chocolate sauce and pink sprinkles - from a nearby parlour. He continued his stroll while eating, gazing lazily into the shop windows he passed. Most of them were second hand shops, a few mini restaurants, a couple more boutiques and a pet store. However, this pet store caught his eye, particularly the front window display. In a large cage by the window were a fluffle of bunnies, almost all of them sleeping. The only one awake was the tiniest of them all, her fur a soft lime green with multiple dark turquoise, pink and mauve markings on her cheeks, ears, chest and legs. She looked up at him, her eyes widening and glimmering. Her left eye and nose were a soft pink and the right eye a gentle mauve. She placed both her front paws on the glass. Eloni smiled a bit at the sight of this and walked on, finishing off his ice cream. Wiping his face with the napkin he got with the ice cream, he then threw it away. He turned his head to look at the pet store again. The bunny was still by the window, now with her head down. She looked... sad.

Eloni walked back over to the pet shop and crouched in front of her. She noticed him returning and she looked up, her eyes lighting up again. Her stubby paws resumed their position on the glass, her ears beginning to wiggle slightly. His hands slowly rose and placed themselves against it too, the tips of his fingers lined up with her peach coloured toe beans. He felt adoration swell inside him. They knew exactly what to do. He smiled warmly, stood up again and made his way to the entrance of the shop. He entered the shop and quickly came over to the register. The cashier, a kindhearted old man with pebble white hair, smiled and greeted him through sign language.

“Hi, umm.. There’s this little green bunny in the front display, I-I would like to adopt her…! Please…!” He said, stammering a little.

The old man nodded and headed over to the bunny display. The green idol stood still and watched him come over with the tiny bunny in his arms. She noticed Eloni and immediately sprung out of his arms. The poor man nearly fell over from shock as the bunny ran over at full speed into Eloni’s leg. Surprised himself, he picked up the bunny and went to the old man.

“You okay, sir?”

He nodded in response and said through hand gestures: “I’m okay. It seems she’s taken a huge liking to you, my boy!”

“Y-Yeah, it does seem so..!” He looked at the bunny, her eyes wide and full of love. His heart began to swell again. His eyes widened too as he rubbed her head gently, warranting quiet bunny purring from her. “H-Hello there, baby! Don’t you look beautiful!~” He cooed, the smile on his face growing, “Atta girl!”

He stopped cooing to look at the cashier, who was already typing out the price on the old cash register. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

“Sir, umm, I’ve never owned a bunny before.. Do you have any tips on how to care for one?” He asked shyly.

The old man stopped typing and looked at him. Smiling, he dug under the table and pulled out a large booklet. Large white text reading “Bunny Love: how to raise and care for growing rabbits” covered the front along with a baby bunny picture. He began to list all equipment he’d need to care for the little bunny. It began to worry him, because he didn’t have enough room in his bag to carry everything. He could fit in food and toys, and maybe a litter bag, but he would be able to bring along a bed, litter tray or cage. He had heard something about rabbits liking cardboard, but he wasn’t sure why. Just as he began to question if this was a bad idea, until he felt the bunny’s paw against his chin. They looked at each other, Eloni smiling again and rubbing her head. They felt the old man gently tap their arm.

“Your total is 110 Vinyl Bucks for the bunny. If you wish, you can come back for the rest of the equipment” he signalled smiling. Eloni looked at him with wide eyes, and nodded, digging through his pocket for his credit card. He scanned it, thanking him and saying he’ll be back either later today or tomorrow to pick up the rest.

“Okay, my boy. One question though: what are you going to call her?” 

This began to make Eloni worry again. He wasn’t sure what to call her. He looked at the bunny, who was licking her paw, trying to think of one quickly. He thought of calling her after something green because of her fur. ‘Emerald’ and ‘Peridot’ were the first ideas, but he didn’t think they suited her. ‘Kiwi’ didn’t sound right, and they scrapped the name ‘Lime’ because she was too sweet to have such a sour name. He moved on from fruit names, and thought of plant names. None of the names he thought of suited her, including ‘Ivy’, ‘Monstera’, ‘Vera’ and ‘Jade’. The old cashier was watching him ponder, making him feel a bit awkward. He tried thinking of something related to baking, his favourite hobby. ‘Chiffon’, ‘Velvet’, ‘Angel’, ‘Sponge’, ‘Sugar’. All those names he turned down. ‘Raspberry’, ‘Genoise’, ‘Strawberry’, ‘Matcha’. ‘Matcha’.......

“Matcha! Her name is now Matcha!” He declared at last, smiling at him. The cashier nodded and smiled, responding with “What a lovely name!” with hand gestures. The bunny herself seemed happy with her new name, expressing her joy by rubbing her head against his chin. He helped Eloni choose apparatus for Matcha for the next 10 minutes and they then put them to the side for later collection. As he guessed, he could bring back home food and litter. He left the shop as the sunset began, expressing his gratitude to the cashier and saying - and signalling - goodbyes. He walked back up where he came with Matcha, cooing at her most of the way. He had forgotten about the sorrow he felt previously. 

As he got closer to Lavender Stop, he passed an extravagant fountain surrounded by yellow roses, where he noticed someone very familiar. It was Zimelu. The black leather jacket with golden shoulder pads was a giveaway, and he was doodling in his sketchbook. He quickly walked over to him.

“Zim! Hey!”

Zimelu gasped a little, looking at him surprised. He eased at the sight of his brother.

“Don’t scare me like that… You’re finally out, huh…? Hey, why do you have a bunny?” He remarked, putting away his sketchbook and pencil in his backpack.

“This is Matcha, my new bunny!” He proudly stated, smiling and rubbing her head. Her ears began to wiggle a little again “I’ve just adopted her!”

“Are you nuts?!” Zim barked, spooking the pair of them, “Haym’s gotten into so much trouble for bringing in animals! Don’t tell me you forgot about the lizard episode?”

“B-But this is different! She came from a pet store, not the back garden!” Eloni stuttered in defence, his point beginning to worry them, “Besides, she’s lovely!” 

“That’s what Haym said about the lizard, yet Dad Nova threw it out for messing up Dad Neon’s war memorabilia room!”

“You don’t know that she’d do that!”

“Neither do you! You’ve just adopted her!”

“...True.”

Zimelu sighed, rubbing his temple, trying to think of a way to help his brother. They could see how attached he was to Matcha, and it’s the first time in weeks they’ve seen him smile. 

“If we can try and convince the other three to help, we could try and hide Matcha from them for as long as we can… Can’t promise how long we can do that for, but we can try...!” He suggested, chucking on his backpack. Eloni looked up at him and nodded slowly, agreeing shyly to his plan.

“Alright, let’s go back…”

\--------------

“Woah, you actually bought a bunny, Elo?? That’s awesome!!” Haym exclaimed excitedly, smiling widely at Matcha, who was sleeping on his brother’s bed.

“Shhh! Keep it down Haym, we don’t know if Dads are home yet..!” Rin cautioned, looking at Eloni, “How much longer until Zim and Purl get back?” 

“Hopefully not long.. Dads aren’t home yet, it says they’re still out shopping..!” Eloni estimated, showing him their location on their phone.

“Okay good!” Rin retorted with. As soon as he responded, the front doors opened. Expecting Zimelu and Purl’s voices, their galactic hearts dropped as they heard Supernova announce “We’re home boys!!”. The app hadn't been refreshed.

“Uh oh…!” Rin whispered in a panic, looking at his two brothers, who shared the same look of fear and anticipation on his face. “I’ll go distract them…! You two find out where the other two are…!” He left the room and made his way downstairs. Haym took out his own phone and dialed Purl’s number, holding it close to his ear. Eloni watched him anxiously, and heard Purl whisper yell through the phone, “Careful, moron! You nearly got us caught!”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, sorry..! Where are you two?” He asked quietly, rubbing his ear.

“Look out the window..!”

Both men looked out Eloni’s plant covered window. On the driveway was their limo, with Rin, Neon J and Subatomic bringing in shopping. Rin had seemed to have successfully distracted them.

“To the left, dumbnuts!”

They moved their heads in unison in that direction. Hidden behind the bushes and trees were Zimelu and Purl-Hew, crouching among the bunny apparatus they picked up from the pet shop in Natura. Eloni tried to think of a plan to get them into the house, when Rin came into the room, carrying a small bag. 

“Dads are nearly done, where are the other two?”

Haym shows him where they are, “Could they pass through the front doors when they’re done?”

“I don’t think so, the doors can be seen from the kitchen… I think it’s best they go through the back...”

“Go through the back..!” Haym repeated to the other two over the call. Eloni watched them as Zim picked up the cardboard and some extra bits and led the way towards the back, Purl following with small cage pieces and a bunny bed. They could be heard whispering to each other through the call. 

“I’ll go get them..! Just need to put this in the main bathroom..!” Rin stated, holding up the bag he was holding. He left the room and closed the door ajar.

They watched the door in anticipation, praying that neither dads come in. Eloni gently rubbed Matcha’s back as she slept, swallowing quietly. After a couple long minutes, footsteps could be heard coming towards the door quickly. Both Haym and Eloni’s hearts skipped a beat, but they sighed in relief as Rin, Zimelu and Purl-Hew walked in, sweating a bit.

“Phew, we made it..!” Rin panted, closing the door.

“Dad Nova noticed Zim with the cardboard and he had to pretend he was using it for a possible new fashion line…!” Purl sighed, placing down the equipment.

“Thank god he believed it…” 

The quintuplets began to assemble the bunny cage and the rest within the next ten minutes. Around the time they finished, Rin heard a tiny yawn from behind him. He turned his head to look at a sleepy Matcha, who was rubbing her eyes with her tiny paw. He smiled and gently rubbed her head, the rest of the men crowding around her. She stood up and stretched, sitting and looking at all of them. Eloni picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

“Who’s my adorable little girl? You are! You are, baby!” He expressed lovingly, rubbing her fluffy turquoise cheek, making her purr. The more he cooed, the more Matcha hummed. Suddenly…

“Num num!”

All five men looked at each other wide-eyed, and looked at her again. Eloni began rubbing her cheek again.

“Num num!” Matcha exclaimed. A wide smile split across Eloni’s face and he gently hugged her, gently nuzzling her head with his cheek.

“Awwwww!” Haym cupped his face in his hands, finding this adorable. The other three just smiled, Rin sighing happily. Seeing Eloni happy again was great to see. It felt like a raincloud was lifted away from him. They never thought it would take a bunny to cheer him up, but they didn’t care. They were all determined to help him keep her.


End file.
